The Winding Path
by FanFicDude93
Summary: Simon and Jeanette finally get together. When they get more into it, something happens that changes their lives. One thing leads to another, to another, and so on. Set in teen years.Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first AATC fanfic. Mainly set on my favorite pairing. Simon x Jeanette. And it is set in their teen years._

**Chapter One**

It was a normal Saturday. Alvin was Alvin, Theodore was in the kitchen, and Simon was reading. The usual. Then the phone rang and Alvin was the first to sprint for it.

"Hello? Hey Brittany. Babe." he said sounding as smooth as he can be.

Simon just rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

Then there was a knock at the door. Simon looked over at Alvin, who was too busy on the phone and looked to see if Theodore would get, but he didn't.

"Fine. I'll get it." he said.

He put his book down and walked to the door. He opened it to find Jeanette.

"Oh. Hey Jean." he blushed.

"Hey Simon. I came over to see if I could borrow your algebra book." she said looking at the ground.

"Oh sure. Come on in." he lead her to his room. Now that they're teens, they get to have their own rooms. She sat on his bed and watched him dig around in his bag. She didn't notice that she spaced out on him. After finding what he had been looking for, he turned to see her smiling at him.

"Uh…Jeanette?" he said waving his hand back and forth.

"Huh? Oh…what?" she snapped out of it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." she stuttered.

"Well, here it is." he said handing it to her. But she just looked at it. "Don't you want it?" he asked.

"No." she turned away.

"No? I thought this is what you came for." he asked.

"Simon, don't you get it?" she said annoyed. "it's the weekend. Why would I care about homework?"

"So you don't want the book?"

"Forget about the book." she got mad and was ready to walk out the door, when she felt Simon's hand on her shoulder.

"Wait. What's up?" the blue clad chipmunk asked.

"Nothing." she said wiping a tear away.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have walked out on me. So what is it really?"

She knew when she was defeated and started talking. "Well, its just that…we've been friends for a long time, and…" she turned red and looked away.

"And…?" Simon asked.

"Well, I don't know how to say exactly…but," she was cut off by Simon when he put his hand on her chin and lifted her head. Then he slowly leaned in and let his lips touch hers. She didn't know what happened and she didn't want it to stop. But, unfortunately, it did.

"Was that good enough?" he asked.

She gave him a shy nod and hugged him and he hugged her back. They didn't want to leave each other's arms.

Then Alvin came in. "Hey Si? You got anymore of that…oh…am I interrupting something?"

"Well." Simon started back this time Jeanette cut him off.

"No. I was just leaving. Thanks for the algebra book Simon." she grabbed a book and ran back to her house. Both Alvin and Simon could've swore she was giggling.

"Okay, what going on?" he finally asked.

"Nothing. She just wanted to borrow my algebra book." Simon defended himself.

"Oh really? Well I say its something more."

"And why do you say that?" Simon was getting annoyed.

"Because, bro, she grabbed the wrong book." he said picking up Simon's math book with a satisfied look.

Simon just let out a big sigh.

"Now tell me."

_How do you like it? Sorry if its too short. But it gets better later on. Review plz._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As Simon sat there telling Alvin everything that happened, the red clad chipmunk just looked as if he wasn't surprised. When Simon got to the part when he and Jeanette kissed, Alvin just kept a plain face, which was making Simon very uncomfortable. When he was finished, they sat in silence. Until…

"Finally!" Alvin said loudly. "Even Theodore put the moves on Eleanor before you." he started laughing.

"Shut up." was all Simon could say.

Then as Alvin calmed down, the door opened and in came Jeanette, again.

"Um, hi, its me again. Uh, I sort of grabbed the wrong book." she said embarrassed.

"Oh, well, here's the right one." Simon handed her his algebra two book and she was ready to leave, but then…

"Wait!" Simon said.

"What is it?" she asked almost excited.

"Uh, Alvin, could you give us a minute?" he turned to his brother, who was still sitting on his bed.

"Why?" he asked as if he didn't know what was going on.

"Alvin." Simon said through his teeth.

"Oh come on. Its not like its going to be anything serious, right?" he teased.

Both Simon and Jeanette looked at each other, then Simon turned to Alvin.

"Alvin, I mean it." He gritted.

"What, you going to do something important? You guys are just friends right?"

Then Jeanette frowned and looked at the floor. Seeing this, Simon shot a glare at Alvin and threatened him with…

"Alvin, if you don't leave, I'm gonna tell Brittany about you know what."

Then Alvin face went from jokester to serious.

"Tell her about what?" he got nervous.

"You remember what you told me last week?" Simon continued.

"I told you lots of useless things last week."

"Exactly." Simon had a smirk on his face now.

"Oh you sly dog." Alvin said pointing a finger. "Fine. I'll leave, but you can't get rid of me." he said as he knew he was defeated.

"Like I have a choice." Simon rolled his eyes.

With that, Alvin walked out, wondering what Simon could be talking about. As he was walking, he gave Jeanette an excited smile. She just stared at him in confusion. Then the door clicked shut.

"Um, J-Jeanette?" Simon whispered.

She turned to see Simon standing in front of her. "Yeah?"

"Before I do anything else," he became nervous. He pulled at his shirt collar and took in a deep breath. "W-W-Would you like t-to…(gulp)…go out?" he asked.

Jeanette just stared at him.

'_Damn, what have I done? She probably thinks I'm a…'_ his thoughts were cut off by her lips being forced to his. He thought she tripped, but she did it on purpose. So he did what anyone would do, he kissed her back. When they parted, she had a warm smile on her face.

"What took you so long?" she asked. Then they held each other for a long time. So long that their legs became tired from standing.

"You wanna sit?" Simon asked like a gentle man, gesturing her towards his bed. Jeanette jus gave him a nod.

"So, uh, does this mean we're a couple?" Simon asked.

"I guess so." Jeanette teased.

They both had a long day and felt very tired. Soon they found themselves fast asleep, in each others; arms of course.

Later that evening, all was quiet and peaceful. Simon finally asked out the girl he's been crushing on for the past I don't know how many years. And all he wanted was for them to stay together, forever.

But even quiet moments have to end, right?

There was a loud scream that shook the spine of everyone in the house. Simon and Jeanette jumped up, but Simon jumped up high and actually launched the both of them from his bed to the hard floor. He fell first, then fortunately caught Jeanette. After looking up from the hardwood floor, he saw Alvin and Brittany with hands over her mouth. Then saw Jeanette hovering over him, blushing.

"Uh…its not what you think." he scrambled to the floor.

"Yeah, we were just…"

"What happened?" Theodore came running in with Eleanor.

"Nothing." the two bespectacled chipmunks said in unison. "Just, catching up on some sleep." Simon broke off.

"Yeah right." Brittany started. "You had your hands all over my sister." Eleanor's mouth fell wide open at this.

"Okay, so we were laying with each other, that doesn't mean…"

"You were laying together?" Eleanor then said.

"That's not all." Brittany added.

"Whoa! Hold on there." he said figuring out what she meant.

"C'mon Jeanette. I cant believe you let him do that to you." Eleanor began dragging her out.

"But he didn't…"

"I don't want to hear it." Brittany put her hand over her Jeanette's mouth and walked aside her sisters, leaving three confused chipmunks in a daze.

"So what really happened?" Theodore finally asked.

"Simon put the moves on Jeanette," Alvin said still in shock his younger, geeky brother actually put moves on a girl.

"No I didn't. I just asked Jeanette out and we hugged and dozed off. That's it." Simon explained.

"Are you sure? Because Eleanor would only get that mad if it was serious."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay." Theodore said and walked out.

"Hello…" Simon waved his hands up and down in front of Alvin's face. "you okay?"

"I never thought, this soon." he said.

"Oh brother."

Later on, Simon finally gained enough courage to walk over to the Miller's house and face Brittany and Eleanor. He just hoped Jeanette explained everything to them. He knocked on the door and waited for what seemed like an eternity.

Then…

"Hello? Oh its you." Brittany answered.

Simon chuckled, "Uh, hi, is, uh, Jeanette home." he asked.

_What am I saying? Of course she's home. Its almost dark out._

"Well duh, she' home. Ms. Miller wouldn't let us out after dark even if the house caught fire." she criticized harshly.

He chuckled again. "Well, can I talk to her? I need to ask her a question."

"No, she's not interested."

"Oh come on. That's not even what I was going to ask" he tied to defend himself.

Brittany looked him down and finally let him in. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Jeanette! You lover boy is here!" she called up to her room.

Simon just rolled his eyes and tried not to get embarrassed. Then they heard footsteps running sown the stairs.

"Simon!" she shouted, nearly diving for him.

"Whoa, hold up there. Arms length." Eleanor came in.

"What?" the said.

"Just ask her what you came for."

"Oh, yeah…" he cleared his throat. "So where did you want to go, on our first date? Your sisters pulled you out before I got a chance to ask."

Then eyes went wide and mouths fell open. The two overprotective sisters were shocked.

"Did you say…'_first date_'?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, I did." he pulled Jeanette closer.

"Well, its about time!" Eleanor finally shouted.

"OMG, I'm so sorry about earlier, I just thought…" Brittany started.

"Its Ok." being the nice guy he was, Simon forgave them.

"Anyway, how about you surprise me." Jeanette said kissing him on the lips.

"Ugh…I'm really happy for you two, but get a room." Eleanor said.

"I don't think that's a swell idea." Brittany objected remembering earlier.

"Okay, I'll think of something." he kissed her back.

Then with that, he left the way he came, nervous.

_Where am I supposed to take her? _he thought. Then came the worst part. _I guess I'm reduced to asking…gulp…Alvin._

What'd you think? Sorry for the wait. Comments will be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The sun had just set and Simon entered the Seville house. He was thinking too much that he completely ignored Alvin's jokes.

"So how'd it go lover boy?"

Simon just kept walking up the stairs to his room thinking about somewhere to take Jeanette, without Alvin's help. Sadly, for him, he couldn't think of such a place.

"Hey, are you pissed because she dumped you?" Alvin kept on teasing. But Simon snapped out of it.

"No, she didn't dump me."

"So you dumped her?" Alvin went on.

"NO! No one dumped anybody." Simon scolded, "I'm just trying to think of a place to take Jeanette for our first date."

"Oh, and you want it to be special, right?"

"Well, yeah. Of course."

"Well, where would two nerds in love like, and remember a first date at?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know, well I could take her to the new exhibit at the museum…" Simon started.

"No, no, no. You got it all wrong little bro. Now think of Jeanette as a flower, delicate and such, now picture you taking that flower to a desert. Hot, dry, unbearable. Then what happens? It dries out." Alvin said.

"So you're saying Jeanette will dry out?" Simon said offended.

"No! Are you crazy? I'm saying if you take Jeanette to the wrong place, you're taking a turn for the worst."

"So, where should I go?"

"I don't know, that's all I got for nerdy romance stuff. Even I'm surprised I knew what I was talking about, you know, about the whole flower, desert thing." Alvin said in a I don't care voice, "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll think of something." and he walked out of the room.

"Thanks, that was really helpful." Simon said sarcastically.

An hour went by and Simon's mind was still on where to take Jeanette. He sat in the same spot on the couch and only moved to get comfortable. Then Theodore came in with popcorn.

"Hey, what are you still doing up?" Simon asked.

"Well, it's the weekend and the Batmunk special is almost starting." he explained.

"Theodore, don't you think you're a little too old for Batmunk?"

"No way, Batmunk is a classic. No one hates him." Theodore said as he turned on the TV.

Just then a news flash came on.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you an important news bulletin. Earlier today, the stock market saw its lowest drop in sales since the Great Depression. Officials say that the emergency will be only temporary. Still, many investors are concerned for future turn outs and are wondering what the government is trying to do about it. In other news, world leaders met at the United Nation to discuss ways to avert another worldwide depression. The US Army said it would have to cut back on soldiers being deployed and fear more cut backs on overseas spending. Meanwhile, in Washington, members of Congress met over the recent drop in stocks as they were called to an emergency meeting at the Capitol. We'll keep you updated on this semi-crisis. From your local news network."_

"Gee. You think there might be another Great Depression?" Theodore asked as he put a fist full of popcorn in his mouth.

"I don't know. But I have my own crisis to worry about. I have to think of a place to take Jeanette."

"Like a date?"

"Yes, exactly like a date." he pointed out.

"So, where would two smart teens go for a date?" Theodore asked.

"That's what Alvin said, but thanks for not using the word nerd. And its just not a date, its our first date."

"Wow, that heavy."

"I know."

"Just go somewhere where she'll never think of." Theodore suggested.

"Tomorrow is Sunday…" Simon began thinking.

"You could take her to church. She'll never expect that." Theodore teased.

"What?" Simon chuckled, "We're all about free religion, but I don't think that's not for us. Probably the only time I'll go to church is when I need it or getting married."

"Whoa, already thinking about that, huh?" Theodore caught him.

"No…but…(sigh)…never mind." Simon laid back in the couch and decided to join Theodore as Batmunk started.

It was a little after midnight when the Batmunk special ended and Theodore went to bed. Simon on the other hand was still trying to think of the perfect place to take Jeanette. He thought long and hard, it almost gave him a headache. He then thought of how Jeanette loved astronomy. She could pick out planets without a telescope. He teased her that her glasses were her telescope. Then it hit him…

"That's it. We could go stargazing." he jumped from the couch and ran down to his lab to find his old telescope. "Aha! Perfect."

The next day dragged on and Simon called Jeanette telling her that he had a surprise date planned. And it was.

When six o'clock came around, he picked Jeanette up in Dave's car, with permission, and they drove to a new fancy restaurant.

"Simon! How?…When?…" she was speechless as a reservation here was almost impossible to get.

He chuckled, "Well, it wasn't easy, I had to stay up most of the night praying for a spot, and at four this morning, I got one."

"Simon, you did all this? I was expecting a casual date but this…" she said looking at herself in her normal clothing and saw that Simon was too.

"Oh…is it too much?" he blushed.

"No. No. Its just, I'm surprised. You did all this for me?"

"Yeah, I want it to be special. And there's more." he added.

They enjoyed their time at the restaurant and when they were done the sun had set and Simon took Jeanette and headed out of town.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Oh, somewhere."

It was quite a drive. When they came to a stop, Jeanette could see a hill with an observatory on it.

"That's not why I brought you here." he beckoned her to follow him up another hill. "This is why." he presented his old telescope set up. "Sorry its not a big one. Its all I had."

"Its perfect." she said walking up to it and taking a look.

"Like what you see?"

"Its beautiful."

"That's not all." he said laying out a blanket.

"Simon, what's all this?" she asked innocently.

"Well, it's a blanket laid out on the ground for us to watch a meteor shower." he explained.

"Oh, a meteor shower? I always wanted to see one." she ran over and laid next to him. It was a while before any meteors would shoot across the sky, so they used the time they had to get close.

"Simon…"

"Yeah?"

"Why me?" she asked while wrapped in his arms.

"What?"

"Well, I see how you look at Crystal in biology class, and…" Simon cut her off.

"Don't think like that." he said pulling her close.

"Well, I know you check her out."

"Well, I do check her out." he confessed.

After hearing this, she sat up. "What do you mean DO?"

"Whoa, hold on, let me finish. I check her out because Alvin asked me to." he went on.

"Well if Alvin told you to go out with her, then I think I'm wasting your time." she stood up.

"Wait. I'm still not finished." he grabbed her hand.

"How much more can you add?"

"Let me explain. Alvin told me to check her out and describe her to him, because HE'S the one that's interested in her."

"But, why you?"

"Because, if Alvin checked her out, he'd have no chance because she'd catch him. But if I do, he has a better chance of getting with her because I have no chance with her. You see how it works?"

"I guess so." she sat back down. "But why in class and why make it so obvious? And I thought Alvin was with Brittany?"

"Okay, one, I do it in class because that's the only time I see her. Two, do I really make it that obvious? And three, he says he and Brittany are in a fight, sort of."

"Oh, I see." she laid back down, "and yes, you make it obvious, I mean you were staring at her butt Thursday."

"Alvin said be very specific." he said looking up.

"Well, why'd you do it?"

"Oh, a week of Alvin doing my chores is alright with me." he said.

"All I'm saying is, you need to…" he was stopped by Simon's hand.

"Do wanna talk now? Because we're gonna miss the shower." he said pointing up.

She turned her focus to the night sky as bright streaks filled it.

"Oh, Simon…it's amazing." she said star struck, literally.

They quietly laid in each other's arms, until…

"She does have cute butt thought…" Simon said. Jeanette punched him in his arm playfully, knowing he was playing around. "I was just kidding." he said laughing and blocking punches.

After about twenty minutes passed and the meteor shower was over, they headed back home. Simon took his time driving back and admired how Jeanette could look beautiful, even in her normal clothes.

It was close to eight when they arrived at the Miller resident.

"Thanks for the surprise, I loved it." she kissed him goodnight and walked to the door. She turned to wave bye and saw Simon wave back and drive off. When she entered the house she was met by her sisters and mother.

"Cutting it a little close there, don't you think Jeanette?" Ms. Miller said pointing to her watch.

"Sorry, I just had the most amazing night." she twirled.

"So what did lover boy do? I was hoping you'd be back earlier." Brittany asked.

"Oh nothing, we just ate at La Cristo…" she trailed off.

"LA CRISTO…?" they all said.

"Mhm." she nodded.

"Well I'll be damned." Ms. Miller said. "Simon did all that?"

"Yeah…it was perfect. After that we went stargazing and enjoyed a meteor shower." she explained her whole evening.

"All that in just one date?" Brittany asked again.

"If that was how the first date went, think of how the others will be…" Eleanor got excited.

"Excuse me, I gotta make a call." Brittany said taking out her phone.

"Well, I think I'm going to bed. I had quite a night you know." Jeanette said walking up the stairs.

At the Seville house…

"Well, look who's home, its lover boy." Alvin said from the living room watching TV with Theodore.

"Yeah, yeah. Good evening to you too." Simon threw the keys on the table.

"So how was…" Alvin heard his phone ring. "Hello…? Babe!…" he walked out of the room to continue his conversation.

"So how was your date?" Theodore finished Alvin's question.

"It wet perfect. Although I had to explain why I stare at Crystal in biology, though." Simon explained.

"You did tell her it was for Alvin, right?"

"Of Course I did."

"Okay, just making sure." Theodore said.

"So how's it going with Isabella?" Simon asked.

"Alvin said to be very specific." Theodore let out a sigh.

"You too, huh."

Then Alvin came back in.

"I'm going to kill you." he said looking at Simon with a straigh face.

"What?" the two said in unison.

"That was Brittany, and she said Jeanette had the most amazing night of her life. And she wants to know when I'M going to show HER the amazing night of her life. You set me up." Alvin pointed to Simon.

"Oh c'mon. It cant be that bad." he defended.

"Oh yeah, she wants me to take her to La Cristo."

Theodore just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Face it Alvin, Simon knows how to take a girl out for a first date better than you." he kept laughing. Simon tried to hold back his laugh.

"What? That's treason. Who's side are you on?"

"When did this become a contest?" Simon asked.

"When Brittany called me." he stormed out.

Simon just chuckled. "Well, I'm going to bed. Barely had any sleep last night." he walked up the stairs and without changing, he fell on his bed and gave in to the tiredness.

_What'd you think. Reviews appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_We skip ahead a few months._

Its been almost six month since Simon asked Jeanette out. And thing are going rather well.

At the Miller house, Jeanette was focusing on her finals. School out was close and her teachers all had final exams to give. But fortunately for her, she stayed on top of her homework and studying. She had a problem on her chemistry work though. So she thought she's call Simon for help, but couldn't find her phone. Just then, Brittany came in.

"Hey, Britt, cam I use your phone real quick? I gotta call Simon about something." she asked.

"Last time you said that, you had it for three hours."

"Oh c'mon, I mean it this time." she pleaded.

"Alright fine." Brittany tossed her phone and noticed something… "Hey, isn't it almost your half-aversary?"

"What? What's that?"

"Its when you've been with someone for half a year. Gosh Jeanette, you mean you don't know?" Brittany pressured.

"Well, its only been about six months. I mean does Simon know?"

"He should. He better. I remember Alvin remembered ours." she got excited. "I'll never forget that."

"Well, its not a real occasion anyway, Brittany."

"Well if a guy loves a girl, he should buy her things on a regular basis." she went on.

"Well, Simon and I love each other, we don't need gifts." Jeanette said with confidence.

"All I'm saying is you should tell him about it. If he gets you something, you made the right choice."

"Oh Brittany." Jeanette began dialing Simon's number. She could hear it ringing. Then an answer.

"For the last time, I don't know what Alvin's up to." she could hear him.

"What?" she was surprised.

"Oh, what, who's this?" He asked over the phone.

"It's me." she played along.

"Brittany? You sound different." he started, "its creepy."

"Oh are you saying I'm creepy Simon Seville?" Jeanette asked.

"Okay…Brittany are you alright? Are you…are you drunk?" he whispered.

"WHAT?" Jeanette screamed. "SIMON SEVILLE!"

"What? Just asking."

"Do you know who this really is?" she asked again.

"Um…Brittany I guess, that's what the caller ID says. But are you okay?"

"Its Jeanette!" she laughed.

"Oh…" there was a pause. "Can you act like that never happened?" he begged.

"You know I cant act." she teased.

"Yeah, I forgot." he chuckled. "So why are you using Brittany's phone? You scared me for awhile."

"I couldn't find mine, and I had a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

She thought for a minute. "What'd you get me for our half-aversary?"

"Our what?" he was blank.

"You know, its been six months that we've been going out."

"Six months? Already?" she could hear him. "Well, it's a…just that…"

"You didn't get me anything, did you?" she frowned.

"Well, no. I didn't think you'd actually get into the idea. I mean its more of an Alvin and Brittany thing." he explained.

"Yeah, I guess." she shuddered. "So I guess I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Then there was silence. At that moment, Brittany came back in. "Hey are you done? Its my phone you know."

"Yeah. Here." she gave a weak toss and laid her head on a pillow.

"He didn't remember?"

"He didn't even know." she said with her face in the pillow.

"Figures." Brittany said as she walked out of the room. Jeanette just laid in her bed for awhile, tears forming in her eyes.

Then there was a knock. She quickly sat up, dried her eyes, and looked like she was doing homework.

"Come in." she was able to say.

A tall figure with a blue t-shirt and khakis walked in.

"Um, Jeanette? Are you okay?" Simon asked from the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she lied.

"Oh, cause you sounded like you were ready to cry when you hung up."

"I'M FINE ALRIGHT!" she shouted.

"No you're not." he said walking up to her.

"How would you know? You didn't even know about our half-aversary." she sobbed.

"Oh, you mean this?" he pulled out a box with purple wrapping and a blue bow. "Surprise."

Her eyes went wide with shock and she blushed from embarrassment.

"You…you knew." she wiped a few tears from her face.

"Yeah, Alvin sorta gave me a heads-up when he told me about his and Brittany's half-a thingy." he said.

She laughed at this and accepted Simon's gift. She opened it, trying not to seem in a rush to see what's inside. Then she pulled out a locket. It was engraved with "_SS+JM_" she opened it up and saw a picture of both of them in the park, in each others' arm.

"Oh Simon, its beautiful." she placed it around her neck.

"Glad you like it, I got one exactly like it." he pulled out his to show her. "You know this came in a pack. Its 22k gold."

"Oh my gosh, Simon. How'd you…" she was stopped.

"I saved up, did a little extra chores around the house, and got a temporary job." he told her.

"Well, I don't know how I'm going to match this. I mean…"

"No, you don't have to. I love you so much, that you don't need to repay me." he said kissing her.

_Six months later…_

Jeanette was in her room fixing her hair when Brittany came in.

"Aw, isn't that cute, Jeanette getting all gussied up for a study date." she teased.

"Shut up." she laughed.

"Well, are you going to do _it_?"

"Do what?"

Brittany just looked at her with a serious face. Then Jeanette caught on.

"Brittany!" she gasped.

"What? Its going to be almost a year. And you're going to be a junior in high school for crying out loud. I mean me and Alvin almost did it and…"

"Stop. I don't need to hear what happens between you and Alvin." Jeanette said.

"I said ALMOST. Well at least you got the picture."

"Oh no, please don't put a picture in my head. Please."

"Oh shut up." Brittany threw a pillow at Jeanette. "Besides, Dave already talked to Alvin about it and Ms. Miller talked to me. There."

"So you took that as a green light to do it." Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, but we didn't. We said at a later time. Probably when were juniors."

"Brittany."

Hours later, Jeanette was at Simon's house and they both had their nose in books. And chewing erasers.

"Um, Simon…?" she said. ""I'm going to, uh, the bathroom."

"Uh…O-kay…you didn't have to tell me." he said looking befuddled.

She went into the bathroom and took out a small container with 'the pill'.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this." she said and took one.

Later on, things got hectic.

"ALVIN!" was all Jeanette and Simon could hear.

"Dave's home." Simon said not looking up from his book. Jeanette just chuckled. "Yeah, but he probably wont be for long. He always goes to the studio on Thursdays." he went on.

"So its just you, Alvin and Theodore?"

"Yeah, just on Thursdays."

"So what do they do?" she asked again.

"Well, Alvin sneaks over to Brittany, and Theodore just hangs out in his room texting Eleanor."

"And you?"

"Just being me. A thinker."

"Oh, what do you think about?" she kept on.

"About stuff. School, here, you." he gave her a warm look.

"Well, I was thinking too."

"About what?"

"Us." she went solemn.

"What'd you mean?" he asked worried. "You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"What? No. Why would you think that?" she demanded.

"Well, the last time a girl said that to me was when we broke up." he explained. She just looked at him with awe.

"You went out with another girl before me?"

"Alvin set me up on a blind date." he said. "And it worked out, scary, but true."

She just chuckled.

"All I meant was that, well…" she paused.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I was talking to Brittany, and…she said, if we were going to…" she trailed off.

"…to what?" he finished with a question.

"Do it." she whispered.

"Do what?" he asked blankly.

Jeanette just blushed and looked at her feet. Simon slowly caught on.

"Oh…! That. Well, um…uh…how…um…you…uh…me…that…uh…" he stuttered.

"Yea, I know, it was stupid of to say that." She got up and grabbed her book and headed for the door. "Sorry about making you uncomfortable." She was about to leave when she felt Simon hands on her shoulder.

"Wait. I didn't mean it like that. It was just…sudden." he said. "Please. Don't go."

She slowly led up and walked back to Simon's bed and sat.

"What did you mean then?" she asked.

"Just that, I would only if you're ready." he said.

"Simon, I don't know if I am." she kept looking down But she felt his hand on her chin and lifted her face to his. She gazed in his eyes and was in a trance. Never before had she seen him like this. She couldn't take it anymore. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. He kissed back. They end up falling back on to the bed and Simon ends up on top.

"Are you sure?" he asked breaking the kiss.

"Yes…"

"But what about protec…" he was cut off.

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill." she reassured him.

Then they let their emotions take them away…into a night they'll never forget.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Jeanette laid in Simon's arms as she stared at the ceiling. Then she looked at the clock. One o'clock in the morning. What had they been doing? And for that long… She let out a sigh and just fell asleep. They slept until Simon woke them up.

"Uh Jeanette…its almost five." he said looking at the clock.

"Uh-huh. So." she said with eyes shut.

"Well, won't Ms. Miller know you were gone all night." he said.

"What, you don't want me here?"

"No…I mean yeah I want you here. But I'm just looking out for you." she just gave him a confused look. "I mean, if you get in trouble, and I don't, then think how that would make me feel."

She just laughed and simply said, "Just say I slept over."

"Uh, Jeanette, we did more than sleep." he said turning red.

"Yeah, and it was amazing." she laid back.

They just laid back and stared at the ceiling. Then…

"How do we tell Alvin and Brittany that we beat them?" Simon joked. They shared a laugh. Then slept for a few more minutes.

The next day…

Jeanette was by her locker humming away and not caring what was going on. Then her sisters came waltzing up talking about some new line of clothing.

"Why are you so happy?" Brittany asked as she heard humming.

Jeanette just kept humming.

"Jeanette?" Eleanor waved her hand back and forth.

"Huh? What'd you guys say?" Jeanette finally made eye contact.

"Well, before you completely ignored me, I asked why are you so happy?"

"Oh it's a Friday." she lied.

"Oh come on. You, of all people, hate leaving school." Brittany went on.

"Well, maybe I had a long day."

Then Alvin, Simon, and Theodore walked up.

"What's up ladies." Alvin said in a smooth tone.

"And he's off ." Simon teased.

"Hey!"

The others just chuckled.

"So you guys ready for the weekend?" Alvin went on.

"Yeah, a weekend away is the perfect thing for us, before finals especially." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, and we get to party all through the night."

Simon and Jeanette just looked at each other and blushed before looking back at their siblings.

"So what are our plans?" Theodore asked.

"Uh, duh, have fun." Simon teased again.

"What's with you? Ever since this morning, you've been acting weird." Alvin said frustrated.

"Yeah, You too Jeanette." Brittany poked her chest. "I didn't even see you at breakfast this morning. In fact, why did Ms. Miller say you left early?"

"I had a project I was working on." Jeanette tried to lie.

"For what class?" Eleanor asked.

"Um…biology."

"Biology huh? So Simon helped you? I mean you both take that class together, right?" Alvin added.

Simon eyes widened and look around.

"So why did she leave early for school while you were still at home?" Alvin turned to Simon.

Then the two were forced back to back. Then Simon was the first to break away.

"Well, I gotta go and…stuff." he walked off, rather fast. Then it was Jeanette's turn.

"Yeah, Ms. Miller told me to do…stuff before we leave for the weekend." she took off in the opposite direction of Simon.

"What was that all about?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Alvin said.

Later on, Jeanette was at the library looking through the shelves with ear-buds in her ears. Little did she know that Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor were sneaking up on her.

"Are you sure about this?" Eleanor whispered.

"Yeah, we'll never get Simon to talk." Alvin whispered back.

"Besides, Jeanette cracks under pressure." Brittany said.

They all snuck up on all sides so Jeanette wouldn't run off.

"Hey there sis." Brittany was the first to talk. But Jeanette had her nose in her book and music playing loud enough for the others to hear. Brittany cleared her throat and gave her a nudge. Jeanette jumped in surprise.

"Hey! Don't do that!" she said picking up the book.

"Oh, sorry, just thought you might be used to be 'nudged' from behind." Brittany said making quotation marks with her hands.

"What?" Jeanette asked blushing as she understood what her sister was talking about.

"Oh don't play dumb. We know something happened between you and Simon." Alvin said.

"Well…I…I don't know what you mean." she had one hand behind her back.

"Please. You and Simon have acting weird all day. You even have your MP3 on, _in the library_." Eleanor took a shot at her.

"Well, just catching up on some music."

"Alright Jean, just tell us what happened. Did one of you get a Nobel Prize or something?" Theodore butted in.

"No."

Then Simon came in, rather out of breath.

"Here…I…am. Ready…to go?" he asked.

"YES." she yelped out as she put the book she had away. Then dashed to Simon's side.

"Hold on there Casanova." Alvin started. "We're not done with her yet."

"Alvin…what are you talking about?" Simon asked.

"Well, Jeanette was ready to tell us something, but you had to show up." Brittany joined in.

"What ever it is it can wait. The movie starts in a while." Simon said as he lead Jeanette out of the library.

"Damn, I hate it when this happens. Every time we get ready to get some shocking truth from Jeanette, he shows up." Alvin cursed.

"Its like he knows or something."

Outside the library…

"I got your text, what happened." Simon asked as he showed her the text she sent with her hand behind her back.

"I think they're getting suspicious. They asked about last night."

"Did you tell them?"

"NO! They almost made me though." she laid her head on his chest.

"What have we gotten ourselves into." she joked. They laughed and went home.

At the Seville's place…

Alvin walked in with a slushie, and Brittany, of course. And they saw Simon and Jeanette on the couch, with the TV on, sleeping, in each others' arms.

"Well would you look at this." he said.

"I thought they went to see a movie." Brittany said sipping on her slushie.

"My thoughts exactly." the red clad chipmunk said and walked over behind the couch and placed his slushie on Simon's neck. Simon, who swatted at it, just held tighter to Jeanette. Thinking that he had just begun, Alvin placed his cold slushie on Jeanette neck, but this time she jumped up, and the way she was laying, she smacked Simon across the face when she too tried to swat at it.

"Owww…!" Simon said waking up and holding his left cheek.

"Oh my g…Im sorry." Jeanette woke up too.

Alvin fell back on the floor and had the laugh of the day. Brittany was trying to hold back hers but couldn't and joined Alvin on the floor.

"Hey! What's the big idea." Simon glared at Alvin.

Just then Theodore and Eleanor came in.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Theo asked seeing Alvin rolling on the floor holding his stomach.

"Jean…Jean…" he tried to get it out. "Jeanette slapped Simon while he was sleeping, and didn't even know." he finally managed to say.

"Yeah. Yeah, ha ha ha." Jeanette said sitting up.

"You should have seen it." Brittany chuckled.

"Well, what Dave is going to see is a big red slushie spill on the floor." Simon said looking to the mess. Alvin was laughing so hard, he didn't realize he dropped it.

"Who cares, I'd get in trouble everyday to see Jeanette slap you while you were sleeping again." he said.

"Yeah, we get it, just clean it up." Simon said walking to the kitchen.

"So what did happen last night?" Eleanor brought it back up.

Jeanette just turned red seeing as there was no way out this time. At this point Alvin wanted to know so he stopped his laughing fit.

There was silence.

"Jeanette?"

"Well…" she began.

"Alright Alvin, I got what you need for the spill so…what's going on?" he asked as he saw Jeanette blush.

"Jeanette, what really happened last night?" Eleanor asked more sincerely.

Jeanette just looked at Simon who in turn gave her nod.

"Well…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"And that was about it." Jeanette ended her little 'story.'

The others just looked in suspicion.

"So you and Simon found a litter of kittens yesterday and you took them to a shelter early this morning?" Brittany asked and they all looked to Simon.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." he said handing cleaning supplies to Alvin.

"Why would you keep that a secret?" Alvin asked.

"Because you were allergic to cats for a while, remember?" Simon shot back.

"That was for three years. I got over it." he remarked.

"Yeah, and we didn't know what to do, so Simon kept them here and I took them to the shelter this morning."

"So there was no project, right?" Eleanor made that clear.

"Right." the bespectacled two said in unison.

"So that clears it, now can we eat?" Theodore said.

Later that night…

"Are you packed yet?" Alvin called up to Simon.

"I've been packed for the past two hours." he called back down.

"Well, lets get a move on. The beach house isn't coming to us."

Simon came down with his blue duffle bag. "Are you sure you want to leave now? It getting late."

"Oh come on, you can keep a litter of kittens a secret, but you cant handle an hour long drive." Alvin mocked. "Besides, I'm driving. We'll be there in no time."

"That's the part I'm worried about. With you driving, we'll be there in handcuffs." Simon retorted.

"Ha ha ha. I forgot how to laugh." Alvin said grabbing the keys.

"Where's Theo?"

"He's already in the car. Apparently there's a 24 hour seafood buffet that he wants to take Eleanor to."

"Wow, and I thought you really wanted to go." Simon teased.

The three boys got in the car and headed for the chipettes' house. Once there, Brittany was waiting outside with her foot tapping.

"What the hell took you so long, did you get lost or something?" she shouted.

"No, just had some problems with our bags." he lied.

"Well, lets get a move on." Eleanor joined Theodore in the car.

Jeanette came out with her bag and nearly tripped coming down the front steps. But as always, Simon was there to break her fall. She just gave him a warm smile and continued heading to the car.

"Are you sure we can all fit in there?" Jeanette asked.

"Don't worry, if there's not enough room, you can sit on Simon's lap." Alvin teased again.

Jeanette just blushed, really blushed, this time.

On the road…

"Come on, would you pick a station already." Alvin said trying to get at the radio.

"Hold on, I got it." then 'Fantasy' by Mariah Carey was playing and Brittany sang along.

"**When you walk by every night,**

**Talking sweet and looking fine,**

**I get kinda hectic inside**

**Oh baby, I'm so into you,**

**Darling if you only knew,**

**All the things that go through my mind…"**

"Please, anything but this." Alvin acted like he was going to die.

"Oh shut up." Brittany playfully hit him in the arm.

An hour later…

"Are we there yet?" Theodore asked from the back seat.

"YES, Theodore, we are finally there!" Alvin became frustrated.

They pulled up to a huge beach house.

"Here we are folks. Chipmunk ala paradise." Alvin said getting out of the car. He took in a deep breath, "hah, smell that sea water."

"Well, you can smell, me and Ellie are heading over to the seafood shack."

They were ready to go, when Eleanor called back. "Uh, Simon, can you…"

"I got it." he said taking in their bags.

"Need help?" Jeanette offered to take Ellie's bag. They walked in and were welcomed by an enormous room, fit with a fireplace, an iron chef kitchen, and a plasma screen TV.

"Wow." was all the two chipettes could say.

"This is nothing." Alvin said walking up the stairs. "I call the master bedroom."

"Hey. I need it." Brittany protested.

"Why?"

"Because it has its own bathroom, and I like a king sized bed." she stated.

"Its not a king, it's a queen." Alvin said laughing, "who do you think we are, the president?"

Brittany just shot him a glare then headed up the stairs to fight Alvin for the master bedroom.

"Yeah, well, I guess I get the master bedroom this time." Simon said walking to a door.

Jeanette just looked at him with confusion. "But Alvin…"

"Keeps forgetting that the master bedroom is on the ground floor." he opened a door and there was queen sized bed with an armoire dresser. And a walk in closet, and a mini bar.

"Wow." was all Jeanette could say.

"You could stay in here with me if you want." Simon offered.

Jeanette blushed uncontrollably. "But you know what happened last night." This time he blushed.

"Yeah, right. Like I said if you want."

"I'll be fine in my own room, she chose the door next to Simon's. It was like a suite. Fit with a TV, a mini fridge, and little kitchen area. But no personal bathroom.

"Are you sure?" Simon asked again.

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Then they heard Footsteps from upstairs heading towards the stairs.

"Hey, dammit, I called it." Alvin said running as fast as he could to Simon's spot. Brittany followed behind. When they reached it, Simon blocked their path.

"Come on Si. You hardly do anything." Alvin pleaded.

"No, Simon, let me stay in there, I'm a lady, and you know how we need to take care of ourselves." she argued.

"Well, I was going to…" Simon was cut off.

"He was going to share the room with me." Jeanette jumped in. They were all surprised, even Simon. "Right?"

"Uh, yeah, right." he snapped out of it. Jeanette took her stuff in and laid on the bed, leaving the three in awe.

"Aw isn't that cute." Brittany began, "Listen up buddy, don't try anything crazy." her tone went deep. "Come on Alvin."

"Aw, Simon, this was going to be THE night." he whined.

"Oh get over it you baby."

Later on…

"So, did you get the sweet room." Theodore asked Alvin, who was still pouting.

"No, it slipped my mind, again, that it was on the ground floor and Simon got to it first."

"That's not all he got to." Brittany said eating strawberries.

"What?" Eleanor asked.

"He's sharing the room with Jeanette." she popped another piece of fruit into her mouth.

"He's what?"

"Well, we better head on over to the bon fire before it goes out." Alvin said holding out his hand for Brittany.

"You're right, I bet they're roasting marshmallows too." Theodore hopped up.

"What about Jeanette and Simon?" Eleanor asked.

"I'll get them." Brittany said coldly.

She didn't even knock she just waltzed right in.

"Alright, come on we're going…to…the…bon fire." her widened when she saw Simon, shirtless and in his boxers, and couldn't help but look him over.

"HEY! A little privacy please." he pulled on his robe.

"Oh, s…sorry." she blushed and closed the door again. She couldn't stop picturing it. His broad chest and developing abs.

"OMG." was all she could say.

In the room…

"Simon, are you done?" Jeanette called from the bathroom, where she was changing.

"Yeah, come on out." he called back.

When she came in, she saw that he was wearing a baby blue tee with swimming trunks. And he saw that she was wearing a purple tank top with blue short cuts.

"Ready?" asked

"Yes."

At the bon fire…

There was music, laughter, communing, everything you needed to have a good time.

Alvin was busting out his moves with Brittany and Theodore and Eleanor were by the fire roasting marshmallows. But Simon and Jeanette were walking down the beach. Hand in hand.

"This is so lovely." she spoke first looking at the full moon.

"I know. But too bad its only for the weekend." he said.

"You sure know how to put down a moment." she laughed.

"Alright then, how do put down this moment?" he stopped and kissed her passionately. They stood there standing, kissing, until a wave splashed there lower halves with cold water. Jeanette jumped a little. And Simon just chuckled.

"Stop that, you know cold things make me jump." she said.

"Oh really, well if that made you jump, what will this do?" he said picking her up and carried her into the ocean. She yelped trying to get out of his grasp and did, but at this point, they were engulfed be a wave and she scurried for land. Simon tried to hold back his laugh.

"Oh yeah, real funny." she said.

"Oh come on I was playing around."

She just turned away from him. He walked up to her.

"Hey, I was only…" he felt cold water all over his body now. She had pushed him, unexpectedly, and he got full force of an oncoming wave.

"There, now we're even." she said.

"I don't think so." he darted for her but she dodged. They playfully pulled and pushed each other into the water, then at a moment, they ended up in each others' arms. They stared into one another's' eyes and shared a kiss, not just any kiss, it was the kiss. The kiss that told her he loved her and she loved him.

Now perhaps it was the adrenaline, or the cold water, or by some chance, but they ended up back at the beach house, in the master bedroom, alone, for the remainder of the night. Doing who knows what. If you get my drift…

Uh-oh.

_Ok. I know what you're thinking, where the hell did Mariah Carey come from? Right? Well I was watching Rush Hour the other day and saw the part where the little girl was singing and the two older guys just looked at each other. That's pure comedy gold. I had to put it in . Ha-ha._

_Reviews please. And tell everyone you know about this story. It gets better later on._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

And so, we continue

Alvin and Brittany came in staggering, (_no they're not drunk)_, but tired. Tired from partying almost all night.

"Now that was pure fun." Brittany spoke out.

"You can say that again." Alvin said holding an empty coca-cola can.

"Man I'm tired." Brittany started, "I don't think I can make it all the way to my room.

"That's OK." Alvin cut in, "You can stay in my room." he said in a seductive tone.

Brittany just stared in amazement, "_Is he serious?"_ she thought, _"Please say yes." _Alvin thought to himself.

There was silence and finally Brittany nodded yes. They helped each other up every step, and I mean every step. Once in a while, one would loose their balance and the other would catch them. Finally they made it to Alvin's room, which was the first door that came up. They leaned on each other to the bad and fell like bricks, but much to their dismay, they both fell fast asleep.

A few moments later, Theodore and Eleanor came in, both were full to burst.

"I am never challenging you to another eat off again." Theodore said holding in his burps.

"Well that makes two of us." she said falling on the couch. Theodore not far behind, and turned on the TV, but they too, fell fast asleep.

In the master bedroom…

Jeanette slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 9 am. She had slept way beyond her normal wake up time. She heard the shower going and noticed Simon wasn't in the room. She figured he was the one in the shower. Duh. But at the same time, she noticed her self in the mirror, she stood up and walked over and saw her hair all in a mess.

"_What happened last night?"_ she began to think.

Then a flashback hit her.

"_Are you sure about this?" Simon asked on top breaking a kiss._

"_Yes, like I said, I'm on the pill."_

_Then things got wild._

End flashback.

Her eyes widened, she quickly ran to her bag and dug around mercilessly. She dug for what seemed like minutes, but only took seconds and found what she was looking for. She held it tightly, looked up and began praying. She slowly opened it and her expression went from worried to worst. She was hoping to find a missing pill, but unfortunately, there it was, still in the container. She fell to her knees and put her hand over her stomach, and all at once, thoughts rushed into her head.

"_I thought I took it, I knew I took it."_ she began recounting the events.

She went with Simon to the bon-fire and headed down the beach, then she remembered a pill-like object she put in her mouth.

She ran over to the short cut she wore the previous night and dug in all the pockets. Then found a different container. She took it and shook it around. Would you believe it?…

Tic-Tacs

"_What the hell."_ she thought.

Then the shower stopped and she dashed for the bad and wrapped herself in the blankets, pretending to be asleep.

Simon came a few minutes later all dressed in his blue t-shirt and loose khakis.

He saw Jeanette and notice she was 'sleeping' and sat next to her.

He cleared his throat, "Um Jeanette?…" he whispered and gently shook her. She rolled over and saw him and put on a fake smile.

"Hey, Si-Bear." she yawned.

"Hey, uh, you might wanna get cleaned up." he said looking at her hair.

Then she sat up and stretched.

"Why?"

"Well, before anyone barges in, and when I say anyone I mean Alvin or Brittany, and finds you naked in the bed…well, lets we'll never hear the end of it." he gestured.

"You have no idea." she said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." she stood and wrapped herself in the sheets and headed for the bathroom. She turned on the water and stood there for what seemed like hours. Then she shampooed her hair and rinsed.

"If only I could wash away more right now." she said looking at her tummy.

But what else could she do, anyone do?

Later on, the rest of the gang woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes, fruits, eggs, and hash browns. Theodore was the first to discover where the heavenly scent came from. He found Simon setting up the table for all of them. Then Alvin and Brittany came down, acting sloppy.

"Well look who's up." Simon said setting the pancakes in the center.

"Wow, Simon, you did all this?" Eleanor asked taking a seat.

'Yeah, I figured I have enough time." he said.

They all got a confused look and saw the time, 3 pm. Holy crap.

"WHAT?" they said in unison.

"3 pm? I just closed my eyes for a minute." Brittany said.

"Well its more that a minute now, Brittany."

"My whole day, ruined. And I had a pedicure appointment at noon." she went on.

"You and I both." Alvin added on.

They just look at him.

"I meant the whole day ruined thing." he blushed.

"Us too."

They all heard Simon chuckling.

"Hey, knock it off. Do you know how hard it is to schedule an appointment? And what's so funny?"

"You guys." he looking at his watch. "That's not the real time." he said going back to setting up breakfast.

"Are you blind? The clock says its 3:30 pm."

"Only if someone put it at 3 o'clock." he said in a smug tone and showed them his watch.

11:24 AM

One by one they let out deep sighs. While Simon tried to hold back his laughs. Then Jeanette came out all dressed in her usual clothes. A blue sweater, and a purple skirt. For some reason she still didn't bother to tie her shoes.

"Hey Jeanette, sleep good?" Eleanor asked taking a bite of her toast.

"Yeah, you could say, I guess." she began rubbing her arm.

"Well, you want something?" Simon asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." she walked out onto the patio.

Simon knew something was wrong, he told the others to go ahead and eat while he followed Jeanette out. He found her staring out to the ocean holding her stomach.

"Jeanette?"

She turned slowly.

"Are you okay. Do you have a stomach ache?" he asked looking at her tummy.

"No, just not hungry. And what's with all the questions?" she asked back.

"I just wanted to make sure." he said holding her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"YES! I'm fine." she hissed.

"Alright." he stared out into the ocean with her. "You know, later on, I'm going to buy a house just like this. And I want to share it with you."

Her eyes lit up and began to tear. She held his hand tightly, as she wanted to answer him. They stared off into the horizon and saw dolphins jumping out of the water. This made her turn to him and they shared another kiss.

"I love you." he whispeared in her ear.

"I love you too." she whispeared back.

Later on…when everybody was rested up.

"Come on! I don't want to be caught in traffic." Alvin said honking the horn.

"Hold on, damn!" Brittany came out.

"Well, it's about time." Eleanor said in the back seat.

"Don't start with me." Brittany scolded.

"What's her problem?" Theodore asked.

"Something was supposed to happen last night." Simon said putting in Brittany's bag.

"Yeah, supposed to happen." she said slamming the passenger door shut. "But somebody had to ruin it." she looked at Alvin, who glared at Simon.

"What?" Simon shrugged.

Jeanette just sat there quietly.

When they all got in, they headed for home. The ride home was somewhat quiet, everyone didn't say much, unlike when they came, which then everyone was arguing with someone else. Instead some of them caught up on sleep. The only sound came from the radio.

It was around four o'clock when they got home. They had already dropped off the girls at their house and saw Dave working on his car. Once they got out, all of them stretched. Alvin and Theodore let out long yawns. While Simon was already unloading.

"Hey fellas. How was the trip?" Dave asked.

"Awesome." they said in unison.

But back at the Miller resident…

"Jeanette, did you grab me shampoo?" Brittany yelled form her room digging in her bag. "Jeanette?"

"What?"

"Did you grab my shampoo before we left?" Brittany asked again.

"No, I only grabbed what I brought." Jeanette said.

"Well, Ellie didn't, I must've left it at the beach house."

"I guess."

"But that was a premium brand. It was hard to find." she whined.

"Well you know where to find it now." Jeanette said walking out.

"Sheesh, what a smart-ass." Brittany said putting her stuff away.

A few weeks later, everyone got through their finals, barely. Even Jeanette and Simon had a little trouble with theirs.

"Man, what day. I'm just glad we got through it." Alvin said scratching his head.

"I know what you mean." Brittany said, "I had major troubles on one of my finals, the one class where I don't have any of you to cheat off."

"Brittany…" Eleanor and Jeanette said.

"What? Gym class is not all fun and games like middle school."

They started walking home, then they came across a pharmacy store.

"Hey, uh, guys, I'm going to buy some Tylenol." she said stopping by the entrance.

"For what." Alvin said holding his head.

"We just got through our finals, and I can see you have a headache." she went on.

"OK, I'll come with." Simon took a step towards her but was stopped.

"No, I got this." she said.

"OK, see ya later." he said joining the others.

She took a last look at him and gave him a comforting smile.

With the gang…

"Aw…wats da matter? Wittle Simon got blown off?" Alvin said in a baby voice and began laughing.

"Shut up." Simon said.

"Seriously Simon, you've been following Jeanette around almost everyday. Two words, Personal Space." Brittany said.

"But I thought girls wanted to spend time with their boyfriends." he counter said.

And Brittany knew that was true when she looked at Alvin who was too busy talking to Theodore about something less important.

"Be that as it may, but Jeanette is not a girl, she's a woman. And we need some time to ourselves." she finished her lecture. And Simon took it. So they just continued to walk home.

At the pharmacy…

Jeanette browsed through the selections of medicine, until she found what she was looking for. She walked up to the counter and rang the bell. A man in his forties came up.

"Why hello there, Jeanette. Miss Miller got you getting her meds again?" he asked.

"No, not this time Charlie." she put the Tylenol on the counter. Charlie was their long time friend. Since the chipettes were eight, he would come by and bring Miss Miller's prescriptions since she had to care for the girls. Until they were old enough to see over the counter, Miss Miller let Jeanette pick up her meds for her. It was Jeanette because Eleanor sometimes forgot what to get and Brittany would spend the money on something different.

As Charlie scanned the pain relievers, Jeanette looked around and saw no one else and put something else on the counter.

"And, uh, this too." she said looking at her feet.

Charlie just gave her a concerned look.

"Are you sure? Who is this for?" he asked.

"Is that really important?" she asked back.

"Yes, I can only sell it to you if its for you."

She just looked down and then back at him.

"Well…"

"Yes, it for me." she admitted.

He then scanned it too.

"Please, don't tell anyone. I just want to make sure." she begged.

Charlie looked at her some more and then finally nodded.

"I won't." he said handing her the items. She was about to open the door when Charlie spoke. "If you need to talk, I can close early." he offered.

"No, maybe later."

"Anytime. Count on it." he gave her a warm, yet concerned, smile.

She left in a happier mood, knowing she had friends to help her out.

Later that evening…

Jeanette was pacing around in the bathroom holding a stick.

"Please, please…" she begged.

The timer went off and she was hesitant to look. Then she saw it. The words 'PREGANT'. Her legs got weak and she slowly slid to the floor. Tears ready to burst out. She was about to set them free when there was a knock at the door.

"Jeanette, you're not the only one who lives here you know." she could hear Eleanor from the other side.

"Just a minute." she called back, scrambling to hide the pregnancy test. She quickly threw it in the trash and tried to cover it up. Then fixed her dress and opened the door.

"Well, about time." Eleanor said rushing past her.

Later that night…

Jeanette was in her room writing in her diary. When she heard Miss Miller scream.

"GIRLS! GET DOWN HERE!"

One by one they appeared, each was wondering what the other did to get Miss Miller to shout that loud. They sat on the couch and Miss Miller was walking in circles holding something in her pocket.

"Alright, I found something, I never hoped to find in this house." she said coldly. She took out what she had been concealing, which caused them to gasp. "Who does this belong to?" she asked holding the test in front of them. They all looked at each other.

"I'm not going to ask again."

"Maybe it was Brittany." Eleanor shouted.

"WHAT? No way, I know I look like the type, but its not mine."

"Oh quit lying Brittany, we all know." Eleanor said.

"Girls." Miss Miller tried to regain control.

"Maybe it was you!" Brittany shot at Eleanor. "I've seen the way you and Theodore look at each other."

"Hey! If any is a horn dog its Alvin." Eleanor shouted back.

"Girls!" Miss Miller tried again.

"You take that back! You're the dog!"

"GIRLS!"

"It mine." Jeanette spoke. They all looked at her shocked.

"B…But…Jeanette…" Eleanor stuttered.

"How?" Brittany asked.

Miss Miller was speechless.

"It happened when we went to the beach house. I got the test today at the pharmacy store." she began to cry.

Miss Miller motioned for the other two to leave. They slowly left to leave Jeanette and Miss Miller alone to talk. Jeanette just saw them leave and was ready for what ever punishment she got. Miss Miller walked up to her and, to much of Jeanette's surprise, comforted her.

"Jeanette, why?"

"I…I…" she sobbed. "I thought I was protected. I had the pill…and…" she went back to crying.

"Is it Simon's?" Miss Miller asked.

Jeanette just nodded yes.

"Well I never would've figured him to be a drinker."

"What?…no, we weren't drunk. I knew what was going on. There was no alcohol." she defended Simon.

"Well, what drove you to do…it?" the old woman asked.

"I guess, I just wanted to. He asked me and I said yes. Please, don't get mad at him." she begged and sobbed.

"Oh Jeanette." she held her closer.

"And PLEASE don't tell him, no matter what. I have to be the one to do it." she said.

"Fine, but he's going to find out soon, when you start…showing."

Jeanette just sighed. After a while, Miss Miller let her go and she went straight to her room. But she found her sisters waiting for her, arms crossed.

"What do want?" Jeanette asked in an annoyed tone.

"When were you going to tell us, Jeanette?" Eleanor asked.

"Please, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Come on Jeanette, we're you sisters." Brittany tried to get to her.

"I said I don't wanna talk about it." she laid on her bed.

"Just tell us who its for." Brittany said.

"You already know who its for." she said and rolled over.

With that, the two left Jeanette alone and turned the lights off. She tried to sleep, but how could she. She couldn't stop thinking of how to tell Simon he was going to be a father. Every once in a while the word 'abortion' popped up, and she shook it out. She couldn't do that. Not to her child. She then fell asleep. Hoping the next day would be better than worst.

_Sorry for the wait. I had to research some stuff. Like how a pregnancy test works. I'm a guy so things like that don't come naturally. Review please. And spread the word. Peace._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning, Jeanette opened her eyes and just stared at the ceiling. Many thoughts rushed through her head and all she could do was nothing. There was a knock at the door.

"What?" she simply said.

"Its me, Eleanor. Can I come in?"

She didn't answer. She just laid in bed staring at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity.

"Ready or not, I'm coming in." Eleanor peeked in and saw Jeanette still wrapped in her covers. "Come on Jeanette, you cant spend all day in bed."

"What if I want to?"

Then Brittany came up. "Oh please, Ellie. That's how she got pregnant in the first place."

"Brittany, what are you talking about." Eleanor asked.

"Well, I'm sure it happened in bed, right?"

Then a pillow flew across the room and hit 'SMACK' in Brittany's face.

"Ouch! What the hell!"

"Serves you right." Eleanor said with arms crossed.

They looked to see Jeanette finally standing up.

"You have no idea what I'm going through!" Jeanette let a few tears out.

Eleanor just ran past Brittany, bumping her on purpose, and comforted her sister.

"Well, I was just saying that to get you out of bed. And it worked." she said picking up the pillow that hit her.

"Well, You could've said it more nicer." Ellie said.

"Well, she's going to hear more from other people, so why not get her ready for it."

"Please." Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Just because she beat you and Alvin to it."

"OMG, you did not just say that. I could've beat the world if I wanted to." then she stormed out.

"You didn't need to say _that_." Jeanette said.

"I know, I just like to mess with her." they let out a chuckle.

Later on…

Jeanette finally came down, all dressed in her normal attire, and saw her sisters and Alvin watching TV, but Ellie was sitting between Alvin and Brittany.

"Please Ellie, like I'm going to do 'something' right here and now." Brittany whined.

"Still, we're just watching TV, right? So you don't need to hold him for that." she struck back.

"But it's a good flick."

Then Ellie changed it to the news.

"HEY!" the red and pink chipmunk said in unison.

"Oh hey Jeanette." Ellie said as Jeanette joined in.

"Hey guys."

"Um, Jeanette, about this morning, I…I'm sorry. I just couldn't leave things the way they were."

Jeanette just gave a weak smile and nodded.

Then a news report came on…

"_In other news, the stock market continues to go about its rollercoaster ride as numbers go up for a while and down. Investors are worried if the numbers may stay down. President Anthony meets with members of congress to establish a foothold on the situation. Meanwhile, some states' legislatures held sessions on the problem of federal and state taxes that are in effect and will be proposed. Officials reassured the public that the market is well on its way back to normal."_

"Wow, do you think it'll get worst?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know, but lets hope it doesn't affect us too much." Brittany said.

More later on…

Jeanette was taking a stroll down the park and enjoying the view on that wonderful day. She sat on a bench and started cloud watching. One by one she saw them fly by. But, her phone went off and it startled her some.

"Hello…" she stammered.

"Jeanette, where are you?" she heard Brittany's voice on the other line.

"Why?"

"Why?…Because…Do you even remember what today is?" Brittany roared.

"Um…Let me think…" she thought very hard and long, it took some time, but she got it. "Oh crud, I forgot. Hold on, I'm on my way." she quickly hung up and ran as fast as she could.

At her house…

"I…I'm…here…" she was almost out of breath.

"Well its about time." Eleanor shouted. "You all most missed the start."

You could say, that the chipettes were big fans of Batmunk. Even though they're teens, they still watch cartoons. (A/N: And I do too) and today's episode was a one hour special. So you know no one wants to miss those kinds.

After the start of the show, Eleanor had a feeling that a certain chipmunk was watching too.

At the Seville place…

"Boys, don't you think you're a little too old to be watching Batmunk?" Dave asked.

"No way. It a classic." Theodore said.

With a sigh, Dave left.

"You guys know what?" Alvin started.

"What?" the other two said together.

"I'd feel pretty embarrassed if Brittany found me watching this." with that they all laughed with their Batmunk t-shirts on and wearing their official Batmunk hats. Cool.

But then a commercial came on, and we all know how long those last.

"So, anybody need a refill?" Alvin asked. But Simon and Theodore both raised their six pack of soda, each. Talk about fans, the three each had four six packs of soda, five buckets of popcorn, and Simon hooked up their surround sound system. Then, there came a knock at the door.

"Aw, I'm not getting it." Alvin slouched down in his spot on the sofa.

"I'm not." Theodore said chugging down his pop.

"Me neither." Simon said putting more popcorn in his mouth.

They looked at each other and finally, "DAVE!" They cried out.

"No." was all they heard.

Alvin let out a sigh and felt his phone vibrate. "Um…hello?"

"ALVIN!" the phone shrieked.

"Brittany? What is it?" he said holding his ear.

"Are you going to open this door or not? And we heard you shout Dave's name, so I know you're in there."

"Uh…we?"

"We as in me and my sisters. Now, are you going to open or not?" Brittany went on.

"Um, hold on…" he hung up. "Guys, Code Red. Brittany's here."

"So, she's your girlfriend." Simon said gulping down soda.

"Oh, so are Eleanor and Jeanette." Simon spit out his pop and jumped up.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open the door." Theodore said.

"Are you crazy, I'm not going to open the door in my Batmunk shirt and hat." Alvin hid his hat.

They all his their hats, but they had no way of hiding their shirts.

There was rumble of knocking now.

"Uh…just a minute." Simon called out. The other two running around.

Theodore ran around the room looking for an alternative, but didn't.

Now all three girls were knocking.

"Hold on." Theodore said, he quickly ran to the kitchen and put on an apron over his shirt.

"Good idea Theo." Alvin said going into the dining room. Simon on the other had was hopeless. Then a thunder of knocks came. So he did what anyone would do.

Outside…

"When I get my hands on whoever opens the door…" Brittany began. Just as she said that, the door knob turn and opened.

"Well, you have your chance now." Eleanor said.

The door opened wider and she was ready to pounce when…

"Oh hey girls…hehe…" Simon stuttered leaning on the door frame, shirtless. "What brings you by?"

"Um…" they all said.

"Well, what wrong?" he said trying not to blush.

"What happened to your shirt?" Eleanor asked.

"What, a guy can't go shirtless in his own house?" he tried to cover up.

"Yeah, you of all people don't like to go shirtless for anything." Brittany said.

"Well, maybe I have a whole different side of me you don't know about."

"Oh, I have a feeling we do." Brittany said looking to Jeanette.

"Well, are you gonna come in or not." he asked.

They stepped in, Eleanor trying not to stare on her way in, Brittany who couldn't help but stare, and Jeanette just plain out stared.

"Uh…ahem…well, I think Alvin somewhere here." he said folding his arms.

"Hey, guys…" Theo entered in his apron, pretending to cook something.

"Hey Teddy." Eleanor ran to hug him.

"And that leaves Mr. Bizarro unaccounted for." Simon said looking around for Alvin.

"Ahem, you might want to look behind you, Mr. Universe." (pun intended)

They turned around and saw Alvin wrapped up in curtain drapes.

"What the hell is that?" Simon asked not surprised.

"What? It felt chilly." Alvin said.

"In the middle of May?" Jeanette added.

"Yes, yes it is." they all started laughing.

Then Theodore called out. "Hey Alvin, Simon, its back on." and with that, the two dashed for their spot.

"What are you guys watching?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, um…you see…"

"Batmunk." Theodore said with his eyes glued to the TV.

"Are you serious." Eleanor asked.

"Go ahead and laugh. But I say, 'you're never too old for cartoons!'" Alvin said as he stood up for the last part.

"Laugh at you, we came over to ask if we could watch here." Brittany shouted with joy.

"What's wrong with your place?" Simon asked.

"Oh, Miss Miller had her friends over and she chased us out." Eleanor explained.

"Why?"

"She said it was too much of a wonderful day to spend inside." Brittany finished. "Now be quiet."

They all sat down and watched.

About a minute later…

"What happened to your shirt?" Alvin asked Simon.

"Ah, long story."

So they watched their show and enjoyed the rest of their day.

Until next time…

_Whew…sorry for the wait. School is a killer. So what'd you think. Maybe some of you are wondering about the whole stock market thing, but it becomes important later on. And yes, President Anthony is a OC. So there. I promise to update as soon as possible. But there is school. Blah…so please, review._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

About a month later…

Jeanette was beginning to have a hard time keeping her pregnancy a secret. Now that her craving started. She didn't like being pregnant at the time, but she also didn't want to cut off her prenatal care. All this and she still hasn't told Simon about it.

One day she was at home with her sisters and Alvin and Theodore. Simon was busy at one of his part time jobs.

Anyway, Jeanette was having lunch…again. And this time she had leftover spaghetti with yogurt. (wow) As she ate, Alvin and Theodore just stared in awe and disgust.

"What?" Jeanette asked looking up with her mouth full.

"Do you know what you're eating?" Alvin said. "Even Theodore wouldn't go that far. And he can eat." Both Theodore and Brittany elbowed him, and he got the message.

Jeanette just wiped her mouth and glared at him.

"Look, I'm in no damn mood for your crap right now, okay." she hissed. And thus the mood swing begin.

"Yikes, when did the lioness get here." Alvin teased.

"Shut up."

"All I did was ask one question. And now you're turning it like I offended you."

"Alvin, you did." Brittany nudged him again.

"Why?" Theodore asked this time.

"For a reason." Eleanor scolded.

"Well it better be a good one. Because, one, I know Jean wouldn't curse that much in a single sentence, and two, I actually took it."

"OH MY GOD! WILL SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jeanette screamed, almost knocking over her plate. Alvin jumped put of his seat and took a few steps back.

"Sheesh, what's your problem? Is it that time of the month?" Both Eleanor and Brittany's jaws dropped. Theodore just sunk into his seat. But Jean was furious.

"What? All I said was-"

CRASH

A glass cup flew across the table hitting the wall, almost hitting Alvin.

"What the hell!" he shielded his face in case she threw another object.

"You want to know what my problem is? A half nit-wit chipmunk is in my house!" she grabbed her plate this time. "Since you seem to know what I'm eating, have some." she hurled it to him, but thanks to his athletics, he was able to dodge.

"B-B-Brittany, a little help."

"Jeanette, just calm down." she stood up.

"Yeah, he only said that because he doesn't know." Eleanor tried helping too.

"Know what?" Alvin said behind a chair.

"Nothing YOU need to know." Brittany glared at him this time.

"Well, I had Jeanette yell at me, and had a cup and a plate thrown at me, so I deserve to know." He demanded.

"Alvin…" Theodore said. "Just leave it."

"No. If it almost cost me my face, I need to know!" he said more sternly. "What's your problem?"

"WELL YOU TRY BEING PREGNANT!…" Jeanette shouted and fell to her knees and cried her eyes out.

Alvin's face just dropped. He felt a wave of guilt, and anger, rush over him. And Theo, he just stood there too, mouth wide open.

"I think you guys should go now." Eleanor said.

"Y-Y-Yeah, c-c-c'mon Alvin." Theodore stuttered. But Alvin just stood there, frozen. After what seemed like a lifetime, he carefully walked over to Jeanette and knelt down.

"Do you know who the father is?" he whispered.

"Yes." was all she could make out between the sobs.

Alvin thought, '_how could she do this to Simon? I thought they were happy together, and here she is, pregnant, and probably for another guy.'_ He kept a raised brow on her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"How could you do this to Simon? He loves you." he was mad.

"Alvin…_sniffle_…Simon's the father."

Then that hit the boys harder than an atomic explosion. Theodore's legs felt weak and he leaned on the door frame. While Alvin went from kneeling to sitting on the floor.

"Are you sure? I know him, he wouldn't…" Alvin started.

"Yes, I'm sure. He was the only guy I did it with." Jeanette said as Brittany continued to comfort her.

"How?"

"At the beach house. That time we went out there."

Then they heard the door open. They could hear Miss Miller talking, but who was she talking to?

"And that's when I said…" she came to the dining room. She saw the girls and Alvin on the floor, and Theodore trying to support himself. Then she saw Jeanette crying into Brittany's shirt. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Nothing. Just a little accident." Eleanor did her best to cover up.

But Miss Miller looked around the room. "And how did noodles end up on the wall?" she got more madder.

"We were…uh…playing a game." Alvin said.

Then, Dave came in.

"Where do you want these?" he asked carrying in shopping bags. "What's going on here?"

"Apparently, nothing." the old lady said with hands on her hips. "Now what is really going on?"

There was an awkward silence. But of course, Alvin had to break it.

"Dave, do you know what Simon did?"

"ALVIN! NOOOO!" they all shouted.

Dave dropped the bags to cover his ears. After it got settled and Theodore and Eleanor held Alvin down, Dave finally spoke up.

"No, I don't know. Why? What happened?"

"David. There's just some things that need to be explained courteously." Miss Miller began.

Two hours later…

"WHAT?"

"Now see, that was some what courteous." Miss Miller said.

"But…how…they…he…she…right now?" Dave tried to speak.

"Don't worry Dave, we were like that too." Theodore said motioning to himself and Alvin.

"But, I don't understand. I would expect this from Alvin…and Brittany…but Simon and Jeanette?"

"HEY!" Both Alvin and Brittany said in unison.

They heard sobs coming from Jeanette. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here." she put her face into her hands.

"Oh Jeanette. Don't worry, we're here for you." her sisters walked to her sides and comforted her as best they could.

"I'm sorry Jeanette. Its just, this is a lot of unexpected news." Dave said being sincere.

"I know what you mean." Miss Miller came in with coffee and hot cocoa. It was getting late and the sun was setting, and plus it was summer vacation.

"We, as parents, just want to know why?" Dave asked again.

All eyes went on Jeanette. She sat there, holding her stomach, hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Jeanette?" Miss Miller asked this time.

"Huh?"

"Why?" Dave asked again.

She took in a deep breath and let it out. "I don't know. It just happened."

"You don't know?" Alvin asked.

"I mean, it was us who always obeyed the rules, it was us who followed procedures, it was us who always were expected to do the right things." tears began forming in her eyes. "Everybody expected us to be so…so…perfect." she turned away at the last word and cried some tears, but it wasn't water works yet. She slowed her crying. "And I guess…we were free that night. We had no rules, no responsibilities, no one else. Just each other. And the moment we had to actually break some rules, we took it." she looked out the window and saw the colors of the sunset. "It was no Ms. Perfect or Simon the Science Scholar. It was just us teens having fun for once in our life." she began to smile.

"Aww…Jean." Britt said.

"Jeanette. No one expects you to be perfect. No one is." Miss Miller said sipping her coffee.

"Not even you Alvin." Dave spoke out.

"Speak for yourself." Alvin said and everybody, even Jeanette got a few chuckles out of it.

"Well, do you know what you're going to do?" Theodore asked.

Jeanette just stared out the window. "I think I'm going to keep it."

"Now Jeanette…" Dave started.

"I know it's a big responsibility, but I cant just terminate it." she got protective. Everyone was surprised to see her like this.

"I was going to say I'll make sure Simon does his part. He didn't even tell me." Dave finished.

"Yeah, about that…" Miss Miller cut in this time.

"SIMON DOESN'T KNOW?" all three men said.

"No. And you cant tell him. I have to." Jeanette said.

"But wont he the find out when you…you know…show." Alvin asked.

" I plan to tell him before it gets that far."

"But what about Alvin?" Theodore asked. Everyone looked at him suspiciously.

"What about me?" the red-clad chipmunk asked.

"Well, you cant keep a secret."

Alvin turned red. "I so can too."

"Don't worry, I'll keep him under control." Brittany said holding him in a arm lock.

Both Miss Miller and Dave looked at each other.

"Well, you seem to know what you're doing, so we'll let you tell him." Dave said. "It getting late. We should get going. Come on boys." They walked to the door.

"Are you going to be alright?" Theo asked Jeanette.

"I'll manage." she smiled and gave a little laugh.

"I just cant believe my nerdy brother beat me to it." Alvin said.

"Hey! There's no prize for second place. So don't even think about it." Dave scolded.

They left and Jeanette took the job of cleaning up the mess from lunch. When she was done she saw an envelope labeled to her. She picked it up and read the return address. Her eyes widened. She tore open that envelope like it was Christmas. Her eyes scanned the note inside like a computer and when she was done…

"YYEESSSS!" she shouted for joy.

The rest came in.

"What happened?" Brittany asked looking around.

"I GOT IN! I GOT IN!" Jeanette screamed.

"In to what?"

"To Harvard. On a full scholarship!"

"Oh that's wonderful." Miss Miller said with enthusiasm.

"I wonder if Simon did too." Jeanette went on.

"Ah, ah, ah. Young lady, Don't be worrying about Simon yet. You have to worry about my grandchild first, school second, then Simon." Miss Miller lectured.

"I know. But It would be easier if we went to the same school."

Then her phone began to ring.

"Hello?…Oh hey Si…Uh-huh…I know…I got in…Harvard…and You?…Oh…Its okay…really…yeah…good night."

"What happened? He didn't get a scholarship?" Eleanor asked.

"He did. But to Princeton."

"Oh don't worry, its only going to be four years minimum." Miss Miller gave her hug. "But now, its time for bed."

They walked up to their rooms and got ready for bed. Jeanette laid down and couldn't help but smile. She was having a baby for the guy she loved, unplanned, and she got into a good university, on a full scholarship. What more could she ask for. Maybe Simon going to Harvard too, but life must go on. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Two months later…senior year…

Now Jeanette was really beginning to show. Her tummy stuck out, but not too much. She would look like someone who took a fancy for food. But Simon didn't mind. Oh yeah…she still hasn't told him yet.

One day after school, Jeanette and Simon were in the library. She tried so hard to tell him. But it wouldn't come out. At times she would bring up matters of 'reproduction' but it just wouldn't click in Simon's head.

Later that day, they strolled through the park and walked under a tree branch that was cradling baby birds. She would talk about how they were hatched, but still nothing clicked in Simon's head.

That night…

"I don't know how to tell him." she said laying back on the couch.

"Just tell him straight forward." Brittany said filing her nails.

"I think that's what you HAVE to do. You really are beginning to show Jeanette." Eleanor added.

"Oh okay. Hey Simon guess what. I'm almost four months pregnant. And guess who the father is. You. So that's why I'm getting fat." Jeanette said sarcastically. "Yeah like I'm going to do that."

"Well you have to tell him before you get fatter."

"Real smooth Brittany." Eleanor said.

"I know I have to." Jeanette said. "But what if he doesn't want a kid?"

"Come on. He's Simon. He likes kids."

"But what about the other kids at school. I cant go there if I'm pregnant." Jeanette said.

"Don't worry. We'll think of something."

In Jeanette's room…

She was looking through old Christmas cards. Then she found one of her and her sisters with their grandmother, Helen. She lived somewhere out in Massachusetts, in fact, in the Cambridge area, just where she was going to school.

"I got it!"

Towards the end of Christmas Break…

"Are you sure about this?" Miss Miller asked. "Helen can be…difficult at some times."

"Yes I'm sure and don't worry, I think Brittany's worst."

Helen was Miss Miller's sister, but the girls just called her grandma. Jeanette decided to live with her until she finished the remainder of high school and college there. She was ready to depart for the airport when the chipmunks ran up. Simon looked as if all the 'happy' was sucked out of him.

"We're going to miss you." Theodore said giving her a hug.

"I'll miss you guys too." she hugged Alvin and Theodore. Then there came Simon. Did I forget to mention she STILL hasn't told him yet.

"So this is it, huh. You're moving." he said sadly.

"Its only up till I finish college. I'll be back." she hugged him. He hugged her. "I think this is what I'm going to miss the most."

"And what's that?"

"Being in your arms." she sniffled.

"If you need anything, call. Don't hesitate." he said then started kissing her passionately.

"Come home. Promise?" he said.

"Promise." she said and gave him one last, long, kiss.

Then came the time for her to leave. She got in the car and as they drove away, she gave them one last wave goodbye. She was on her way to live with Helen, in Cambridge, Massachusetts, to finish high school and start her term at Harvard. All without telling Simon he's a dad.

"That can wait." she thought.

But for how long?…

_And thus ends the first story of an exciting saga. Look out for the __**sequel**__. I'd like to give a special thanks to __**AbigailSeville24**__, for providing the 'grandmother's' name and helping me write this story. Please review. And if you have ideas, I'd like know. Sorry for the wait._


End file.
